


Red looks Great on You

by leopup6ta



Series: The Ups and Downs of College, Love, and Lovers [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: But Locus likes it, Felix is disgusting, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Halloween, I feel bad for Locus's chosen one's, I'm honestly trying not to give away too much here, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Knives, M/M, Not heavy, You've been warned, but not light either I think, halloween fic, handjobs, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopup6ta/pseuds/leopup6ta
Summary: It's Halloween and Felix is behind on his decorating. Locus reluctantly agreed to help him because that's what a good boyfriend does.





	Red looks Great on You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was me indulging myself for Kinktober, so fight me >:v
> 
> This is set after the events of New Beginnings (which is not even done). You can read the series, but it is not needed to understand the events that happen in this fic. 
> 
> ENJOY :D

Felix _loves_ Halloween; loves the candy, parties, costumes, and the fact that a dead body can be played off as a stage prop. Back in Korea, his family and friends have never really celebrated. They would decorate their house with seasonal items, maybe a few skeletons and spiders here and there, but it was always quaint. When they came to the U.S. it was confusing to see so much hype behind the celebration, so when he got to high school and met Wash, he was a bit ticked off when his plans to go on a shopping spree with him was delayed because of a party Wash got invited to. He didn't say anything to Wash, of course. He was excited and he didn't want to ruin that.  
  
He remembers that night vividly. It was eight at night and he was bored out of his mind switching through the channels when his best friend bursted in with a huge grin on his face, a skimpy outfit on his body and another one in his hands. He didn't want to go to the party, much less put on a slutty costume, but this was his only friend. Might as well indulge him. He was a fox and Wash a cat.  
  
They gained a lot of attention. Specifically, _guys_. Wash was liking the attention. Felix was _loving_ it. A few spiked punch glasses later and some weed, Felix was bent over a washing machine getting his ass pounded by some random dude. He was coherent enough to get an age out of the guy and wouldn't you know it. Fucking pedophile fucking a fifteen year old. The guy was twenty-five for fuck's sake. After having dumped his body on a random lawn (cops weren't called till it started to rot, he found out later), Felix could very much say he was loving the spooky holiday and it was sad to know that it was only celebrated once out of the entire year.  
  
You could say that Felix loved the holdiay for the fact that he could sate his bloodlust, wheedling out one asshole out of the entire population of a party to dump on a lawn. Oh, the media attention it gathered. _The Headless Horseman_ they nicknamed him after his victims started appearing with their heads replaced by a pumpkin. Now, this year, this year there will be two victims for the cops to worry their pretty little heads over as Locus was going to join him.  
  
' _Only criminals this time, Felix._ ' Locus's voice rattled through his brain, remembering the clear exasperation in his voice.  
  
Ugh. Whatever, if that's what his future husband wants then that's what he'll _try_ to do. Seriously, looking up felons in the area is hard work and no fun at all...but this was for Locus. That one bitch saw them fucking on one of their kills; he couldn't let her get away to run her mouth to the uniforms. It was her fault. Maybe. Locus still had loads of fun fucking him on top of her warm, dead body. LOADS.  
  
"Locus~" Felix whines. This was boring. The laptop was boring. The living room was boring. The overall hour was boring. He smirks when he hears another deep sigh (groan?) from his lover, knowing that he won today's silent argument.  
  
"Fine. We'll do this your way. BUT, only for today."  
  
"Yeah, yeah-"  
  
"ONLY today."  
  
"I get it, geez. I heard you since yesterday." Felix pecks his fiancé on the cheek and practically runs to his room. "I suggest you get ready too. Wash's Halloween party starts soon."  
  
"Do I have to wear the costume?"  
  
"Duh." Locus can be such a party pooper sometimes. 

* * *

"How about him?"  
  
"No, too young."  
  
"That one?"  
  
"She has children."  
  
"That guy?"  
  
"I know him. He's innocent."  
  
"Urgh! Then who? Keep in mind, we're looking for two tonight," Felix moans out. It was already past twelve and he wasn't getting any skinnier with all the candy corns he's been anxiously eating as well as chugging down fruit punch. If only his boyfriend could just _fucking_ deci-  
  
"Those two. By the island. Spiked red hair and wavy purple hair. In front of the punch bowl."  
  
"Got it. I'll see what dark secrets I can make 'em spill." With a quick kiss, Felix makes a beeline to the couple, stopping to chat with random peoole here and there when, finally, he leaned against the counter next to them, pulling out his phone to text Locus. "Great party, right? My friend could really throw one."  
  
"Wait, the blondie suit guy is your friend? Nice. Mind, uh, giving us his number?" Spikey asks. Felix fights the urge to roll his eyes. Pretty blind of them to not see Tucker glued at Wash's hips.  
  
"Sorry, man. He's taken."  
  
"By who? Black guy in the suit? I hate to admit that he looks good in that, but ugh. No. That guy deserves to be behind bars. Pretty sure he has a record," little miss spoiled brat sneers.  
  
"You said it, Cindy. Bet fifty and dinner he spent some jail time." Felix wanted to punch these assholes, but he couldn't do so without blowing his cover. Besides, it'll be much more fulfilling once he's mutilated their bigotted asses and set them on display for those other racist asshats. _I'm sorry TuckTuck, Davey, but I'm going to delve in racist territory._  
  
"You said it," Felix starts, "I was disgusted when I found out they were trying to do some couple Halloween costume shit. They went for MIB, but they're not pulling it. Not with _that_ guy as his partner."  
  
"Oh, I totally agree with you," scoffed little miss muffet. Felix hoped she sat on a tuffet and got bitten by the spider who jumped down beside her instead of frightening her away.  
  
It wasn't long before Felix got them to talk. It was all hush hush and a little bit of code between the two of them, but he knew. They tied people down and forced themselves on their victims, claiming that they wanted it because of how they dressed. And wouldn't you know it: their favorite victim? Why people of color, of course. What really snapped Felix from stringing out the conversation longer was when Ms. I Spread my Legs for Money slipped in a comment of tying Tucker down and giving him a taste of "his medicine" while forcing Wash to watch. Seriously, there are worse things than a serial killer out there, and its these assholes who like to fuck up someone's mental state.  
  
"Can my partner and I join you?" Felix asks innocently. "We've been looking for two other people to spend the night with, you know, living a little before we have to get back to work tomorrow and whatnot."  
  
Purple haired bitch glances at him up and down and smirks. "Sure, sweetheart. Who's your partner?"  
  
"He's the one standing by the living room entrance. The masked vampire." Felix is glad he convinced Locus to wear tight fitting clothes for his costume; apart from having eyecandy, it was easier to get these two bastards to agree because of it. It wasn't long before they were making their way to a rundown motel. Felix mentally scoffed; even he has more class than these bozos. Okay, maybe an alleyway isn't much better, but if he took his victims somewhere with a bed it would've been luxurious. Mostly for himself. Looking around, Felix catches Locus's glance towards the crummy and obviously used bed and knows that his future hubby won't touch it with a ten foot pole, much less, lay on it. "Hey, guys...maybe..wanna switch things up a bit, no?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Red head asks.  
  
"Well, you two are the one's tied down while my partner and I do the dirty work," Felix explains.  
  
"I'm...not sure. We've never been on the...receiving end before," Purple curls timidly states. Almost had Felix calling the whole thing off.  
  
"Oh, don't you fret your pretty little head sweet heart. I, I mean we, promise to make it good for the both you. Trust me, you'll be begging very soon." Felix smiles. 

* * *

"Oh god, no! Stop! Please! Stop!" Ginger wannabe cried out. Felix just laughed, slowly peeling off another small piece of skin from his navel area.  
  
"Hey, Locus, sweetie, why haven't the cops come yet? These idiots are making so much noise, someone's bound to think these guys are getting raped or some shit," Felix pointed out as he made four more incisions, ignoring the sobbing coming from the asshole beneath him as well as the wimpering from the bitch hung up by her arms.  
  
Locus snapped the whip once more on the one hanging, creating another bleeding welt across her back. By now, her entire upper back was slugishly oozing blood as he started on her lower back. Locus regarded him with a swift glance. "These two have been doing their deeds here for far too long. The people who reside here are more than accustomed to what goes on."  
  
"Well ain't that a bitch. No police are coming to save the day." Which was divine for both of them. By now, Felix has a raging erection peeking out from his burnt orange panties and Locus half hard with some help from his lover and doing his damned hardest not to stare at him bend over the red head lest it grow uncomfortable in his pants. With how tight it was, being half hard was already awkward.  
  
Locus rubs his free hand over the bleeding marks, digging his nails into the more sensitive and open ones just to hear her cry out louder. Unfortunately, for her, one of his nails caught onto a loose piece of skin and when he dragged his nails downward...well her scream of pain was inevitable, of course, but he heard Felix moan beside him, having long since left the red head tied to the bed. "Done with him?" Locus curiously asks. It wasn't like Felix to leave his victim before drawing out a pool of blood to soak up the floor, or bed in this case.  
  
"Fucker called me a Molly and a Trap just 'cause I have a dick and use dresses, so I'm mad now but I don't want to kill these guys yet," Felix growled out, hand gripping onto Locus's arm when he felt him move towards the bed. "Don't he's mine to tinker with."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shh, I want you to fuck m-" Felix didn't get to finish before Locus picked him up, wrapping his legs around his strong partner's waist. He moans loudly, teeth nipping at his apple and a not so subtle bulge grinding up into his clothed ass. His panties didn't stay on for much longer and neither did Locus's pants, but that didn't speed up the process of him getting fucked to a puddle because Locus likes to take his sweet fucking time. He groans when his lover rocks his cock into his and a finger slipping into him.  
  
"No matter how many times I fuck you raw, you always seem to stay so tight." Teeth nip at his ear lobe. "Am I going to have to train you again?" A second finger in his ass and a nibble on his shoulder; Felix whines. "What will it take for you to stay loose enough for me to not use any lube?" Fingers jab into his prostate and Felix cries. "Maybe I will have to train you again, keep you plugged even while I drive into that sweet round ass." A third finger and Felix drools. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Having your tiny cockhole filled with two hard cocks, stretching open for more." Felix shudders. He's never heard Locus dirty talk this much, but he wasn't about to start complaining. Suddenly his fingers pull away, but nothing else replaces them.  
  
"What the fuck, Locus?!" Felix yells out in frustration. He was so goddamn fucking close and this, this...asshole ruined it! He opens his mouth this throw insults his way when a large, calloused hand grips his jaw harshly.  
  
"Get back to the idiot and bend over. We're running out of time if you haven't noticed." Felix shivers and stumbled his way to the bed, grinning when he saw the semi-disgusted look on the wannabe's face and a what looked like the start of an erection.  
  
"Mmm, what's this?" Felix asked as he bent over, sticking out his ass out as high as he could. "Was someone enjoying our little show? And you call me a fag," he sneered at him as he took his toy's cock into his hand. Felix pumped his hand slowly and keeping his hungry stare on his victim as he felt a blunt, warm object tease his hole. His hand jerked sharply as Locus slammed into him without so much as a warning and relished in the painful pleasure that came from it. Within his hand, the cock hardened and Felix couldn't help but chuckle menacingly, his grin widening at the shame that settled on the red head's face. "Oh, come now, it's not that bad," Felix manages to say before grunting from a particularly hard thrust, pausing for a few seconds to focus on the motions of his beau and spilling a couple of moans. "I'll...I'll make it worth your while." Felix didn't give him a second to protest before he had his lips wrapped around the member, running his tongue on the underside. He catches the idiot's shame doubling and he moans making rhe cock in his mouth twitch and a whimper to fall from his toy's lips.  
  
As Felix started to bob his head, Locus pulled out of Felix and went back to the purple head, humming in thought as he wondered what to do with her. He could always put on a condom and have his way with her; it has been a while since he felt the warmth of a female, but then it wouldn't be the same since she wouldn't be willing. Besides, criminal or not, he himself will not stoop as low as rape and is not a line he is willing to cross with a stranger, and there is the fact that he is not very excitable when mutilating a person; he'd much rather watch Felix get his hands dirty.  
  
Fearful whimpering brought him out of his reverie and his eyes snapped back up to her face. Shame they were to mar her beauty, but then again, her beauty was already torn asunder by her acts against innocent people. He's not stupid, he's caught wind of their deeds and didn't like that they were within his territory. They had to go one way or another. Just then, a shriek filled with agony pierced through the air and the look of pure horror on the woman's face gave him all he needed to know. He turned around, just to confirm and just as he thought, Felix had cleanly detached the man's member from his body, blood spurting onto his face and chest. His lover stood up, penis still in hand and walked over to the female, psychotic grin etched onto his blood stained face.  
  
"Ain't that a waste of meat. I didn't mean to cut it off...my hand just...slipped." And as Felix whispered that last part, his left wrist flicked upwards, driving his knife into the soft flesh of her breast. Locus covered her mouth to muffle her screams and watched as Felix twisted his knife ever so slowly, shivers shooting down his spine when he yanked it out and tore into the other one. It wasn't long before she went limp in his arms. "Oops. I really didn't mean to stab that far in. Oh well," Felix uttered with a disappointed sigh, "hey, wanna finish fucking?"  
  
"At home. We have to clean up and dump the bodies," Locus stated with a stern tone that quickly had Felix standing up straight.  
  
"Alrighty. Let me just get the bodies prepared and...find out what to do with this piece of junk... Ha, get it? 'Cause junk is another word for dick," Felix said and chuckled to himself as he left the room and towards the car. Locus untied the woman and set her down on the floor and did the same with the man, admiring the checkered pattern Felix left on his navel area, although he could do without the sight of his penis or rather lack of. It really makes him think how tempted Felix is to do it while he takes out his knife during one of their romps. He moved as he felt a tap on his shoulder, just narrowly dodging the swing of an axe. He growls at his lover when he heard the familiar cackling of amusement.  
  
"That wasn't hilarious," Locus chided.  
  
"Oh, shut up, yes it was," Felix scoffed back and went on to hack off the other victim's head.  
  
It didn't take them long to clean up, as they've done so many times before. All traces of their DNA were destroyed, the bodies cleaned and dressed in new clothing, bed sheets and old clothes burnt along with the bloody mattress, any other stain of blood complety scrubbed off and making sure it didn't appear under a UV light. Felix and Locus cleaned up, changing out of their bloody halloween costumes, throwing into the fire still raging in the can, and set off to find the address of their victims with Felix follwing behind in the victim's car. It didn't take long to find the house.  
  
"Ooo, scary, they lived just downstreet from us, huh?" Felix whistled and looked around, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be looking from within their homes or taking a midnight stroll. "Almost?"  
  
"Just finished," Locus affirmed. "We'll have make a detour since it'll be highly suspicious if we just drive up to our home from here."  
  
"Hmm...okay. I wanna try something anyway."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You'll find out." And that's how Locus ended up parked in the furthest corner of a fast food restaurant's parking lot with Felix's head bobbing eagerly between his legs.  
  
"Fuck, Isaac," Locus pants out and looks down at his fiancé, threading his hands between the short orange dyed locks. God, how he wanted to thrust into his mouth over and over, but not here. There wasn't a lot of space to even have sex comfortably, considering how much Felix likes to move _during_ sex, and, although he could have Felix bounce in his lap while he laid back and enjoyed the show, they were at a twenty-four hour restaurant. A rocking car will surely attract attention to them.  
  
Locus hips jerk at the feeling of Felix humming around him, groaning as he feels his cock slide deep into his lover's throat. He wasn't going to last much longer (thanks to Felix giving starting oral sex whike on the road and their previous, never finished escapde)and his lover knew it, increasing the pace of his bobbing and swallowing. Locus reached under Felix and lifted up his skirt, snarling at the piece of fabric in the way of his destination and thrusted up into Felix's mouth when he felt him giggle, relishing in the gag that came from it. He heard a tear when he forcibly moved the panties out of his way, but he disregarded his partner's dismay as he started to pump the cock now in his hand at a fast pace. He almost let go as moans traveled down his cock, but he kept a gentle but firm hold and sped up, teasing the piercing at the tip of his cock.  
  
A small scrape of teeth and he was gone. He let go of his lover's cock to grip his thigh, releasing down (or is it up?) Felix's throat, grunting twice and free hand pulling on orange hair again. Felix pulls away with a pop, whining at the loss of attention and thrusting shallowly into the air. Locus pushes away the creeping fatigue and goes back to giving his partner the attention he wants, pumping just as quickly as he had before. It didn't take long for Felix to reach his climax, moaning into his ear a melody he's heard time and time again, but never has enough of. "Sam...!" Sam kisses him, gentle, yet rough and ignoring the taste of himself for the sake of bringing Isaac down from his high.  
  
Felix pulls away first, panting softly against Locus's neck as the slight smell of food assaults his senses. "...I want a burger now," he pouts as he leans back.  
  
Locus chuckles as he fixes his pants and cleans off his hand. "Well, we're at a restaurant. You want to get down to eat or drive thru?"  
  
"Drive thru. I miss the girls already."  
  
"I do too." 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU'RE COMMENTS FEED ME MY LOVELIES!


End file.
